Kiss Me Deadly
by Ed-Wood
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit the roaring 1920s: a time of gangsters, private eyes, and doublecrossing femme fatales. The story will later head into film noir territory – with a dash of romance, intrigue and drama. Tenrose
1. The Cat's Meow

Oh - Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters, movies blah blah. You know the rest.

Hi all, this is the beginning of my second ever Doctor Who fic (the first being My Casanova). Hope this one turns out ok. Thanks again to those who read and reviewed M.C - I really appreciate it!

Man, I can't wait for season 3 Doctor Who (love David Tennant!) and Torchwood - it sounds great - is it anywhere near as good as DW?

Anywho - here it is - chapter 1. Thanks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Well, nobody's perfect!"

Rose cried with laugher "Oh my god, that has got to be one of the funniest films of all time! It was bloody brilliant!" Rose exclaimed. She looked down at her shirt and started dusting off the popcorn salt that had somehow migrated there. The Doctor beamed "Glad you liked it - I thought it'd be a nice change from Titanic, Beaches and all those other-"  
"- Don't say chick-flicks" Rose warned.  
"- All those other films with, erm, water related titles." The Doctor said weakly with a shrug.

He stood up and stretched "You know, I was there when they shot Some Like It Hot - I was the one who suggested they leave the final line the way it was." Rose scoffed as she leaned back against the sofa. "You are so full of it! Is every great, classic movie line in the history of cinema all due to you?" She asked mockingly.

The Doctor grinned, "Aw, well - a couple. But that one was - honestly! Trust me - I'm a Doctor." Rose smiled "I've heard that one before! Anyway - did you meet Marilyn Monroe?" The Doctor looked down at her, grinning wickedly "I'll save that story for another time" he winked. Rose picked up a cushion and threw it at him. The Doctor narrowly dodged the cushy projectile.

He clapped his hands together "So, are we ready then? In the mood?" the Doctor asked playfully. Rose frowned "in the mood for what?"

"Flappers, moonshine, gangsters - not to mention some pretty nifty hats!" Rose stared at him - _what was he on about?_ He rolled his eyes "the roaring twenties of course!"

Rose perked up, "Oh really?! Absolutely! Won't be a tick!" She leapt off the sofa and ran to the wardrobe room.

Rose had always wanted to dress up in one of those glamorous flapper dresses - ever since her mum had made her watch "Singin' In The Rain" a few years back. One of the greatest things about visiting so many different places throughout time and space was the clothes she got to wear! Rose loved playing dress-ups when she was a little girl, so for her - this was just the cat's meow!

Rose was more than content with her intricately beaded black dress, complete with obligatory 1920's fringing along the bottom. The shiny beads shimmered under the artificial light of the room, _all the better to catch his eye on the dance floor _she thought with a grin. She decided to sneak a quick peek and see how the Doctor was going.

The Doctor had decided to trade in his signature suit for a sharp 1920's style, complete with suspenders and waistcoat. A beige trench coat and dark fedora were laid neatly on the dresser. He looked in the mirror as he did the buttons on his shirt, nodding with approval. He placed the hat on his head and began tilting it to find the optimum angle for coolness.

Rose smiled to herself as she peeked in. For some reason, seeing the Doctor checking himself out in the mirror always made her smile. _He knows he's a hunk of spunk - especially in those suspenders! Me-ow! _Rose thought dreamily. But the hat tilting thing - well, that was a bit too much for Rose - a small laugh escaped her lips. The Doctor instantly spun around. Rose squeaked and ducked.

"Rose?" He called out suspiciously. Rose panicked and whipped around, starting to tiptoe back in the opposite direction, hoping to remain undetected. What would he think? Lurking near his door like that!

She almost made it back to her dressing area... when she felt his fingers tapping her shoulder. "What are you up to?" the Doctor enquired. She spun around. She looked up at him sheepishly "oh, hello. I um, er, I was just…" Rose could feel her cheeks heating with embarrassment. She looked down and saw a tie in his hand "do you want me to do your tie?" she asked weakly. He looked down at the navy tie, then smiled warmly at her "If you don't mind." Rose sighed inwardly with relief. She lifted his collar and placed the tie around his neck. She leaned in so their faces were only inches apart, close enough to breathe in his scent - a scent unlike any other she had ever encountered. Even such an innocent activity as tying his tie felt very intimate - it was a feeling she liked a great deal. Once she was done, her hands lingered for a moment "all done" she said brightly.

He tilted his head and smiled "did I mention you look like the bees knees?" He asked. Rose frowned "Is that an insult or a compliment?" she asked carefully. He shook his head, _humans - don't even understand their own slang! _

He laughed and took her by the hand "Alrighty then.1920's Chicago - here we come!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hi, hope it was ok - actual plot will (probably) happen next chapter! I swear! lol This chapter was pretty light and bright - I'm hoping for the story to take a more hardboiled noir turn soon - cause I love that stuff - like The Big Sleep, The Long Goodbye - fun stuff! I love the lingo of that decade!

Any feedback or ideas I would greatly appreciate! Thanks again. :-)


	2. Laura

Hiya! Thanks very much to the kind people who have reviewed my story so far! It means a lot - it also means someone is actually reading it!!! Just thought I'd mention - I'm from Australia, I've never been to Chicago - or the 1920s! So if something sounds random or incorrect - sorry! Just basing off what I've seen in the movies!

Cool, well here is chapter 2 - now gradually approaching something resembling a plot!

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok, I think I've got it" Rose replied.

"Ok then…give me five words for… _great_."

Rose's brow creased in concentration "darb, Jake, the cat's meow, nifty and erm…oh hot dawg!" she laughed. _Who came up with this stuff?! Suppose it's no different than __"__cool or filthy__"__ meaning __'__good__'_

The Doctor nodded in approval. "Just make sure - if they refer to your drink as coffin varnish - don't drink it!"  
Rose grinned "I think the name gives it away!"

The Doctor looked in the mirror a final time "you sure my hat looks alright? I could tilt it a bit more to the left-" Rose grabbed his hand "it looks fine. Really. You're looking' sharp as a tack, you are!" she said proudly.  
"Well - when you put it that way…you ready Doll face?" he asked glancing in her direction. She nodded "Let's ankle!"

Arm in arm they stepped out of the TARDIS and into the heart of 1920s Chicago.

The rain slicked streets gleamed from the bright city lights. The faint sounds of jazz drifted through the night air like swirling clouds of cigarette smoke. They strolled down the city streets until they reached a place called Joe's.

The Doctor banged his fist on the heavy wooden door. A metal slot slid open, revealing two hardened eyes. "Password" the voice grunted. The Doctor held up his psychic paper to the slot - which slid shut abruptly. Rose nudged him "what did you-" she was interrupted as the door screeched open. "Oh, never mind." The Doctor turned back to smile at her "bet it was swordfish. It's always swordfish in the movies!"

They stepped into the bar, not unlike the one they had just seen in Some Like it Hot. There was a small jazz band playing in the corner, small round tables full of laughing people in high twenties fashion, softly lit by fringed lampshades.  
Rose marveled at the sight - she could picture the men in suits were gangsters with violin cases full of money, and bobbed hair flappers named Gloria hanging off the arms of said gangsters. "This is brilliant, this is!" she exclaimed.

They sat down at the bar. "What'll it be? And how do ya like it?" the barman asked as he wiped some glasses. "Whisky. - In a glass would be just swell" the Doctor added. Rose grinned. "Gin".

The Doctor smiled at Rose "while we're here you should try to mingle a bit. Try out the lingo - granted you won't posses my brilliance, but I'm sure you'll manage." Rose scoffed "Full. Of. It." she replied cheekily. "Oh look, that blond lady's coming this way, show me your so-called 'brilliance' in twenties lingo, aye?" Rose prodded. The Doctor sighed. "As you wish."

He got into the twenties mindset by imagining the events played with a film noir voiceover… '_it was then the flapper named Doris decided to stroll over towards me on those magnificent gams of hers. Whew-we! She was one fine dame. By the looks of her, she was on the rebound. Male intuition. Looking for a little attention__…_"Butt me" she said. "Nice to meet you too" the Doctor replied nonchalantly. He fished around his pockets until he came across a loose cigarette. Rose poked him hard in the shoulder "Since when do you smoke?' she whispered. "We're in 1920s Chicago - I thought it'd be more appropriate than a banana" he whispered out the side of his mouth.

"So, come here often" the Doctor asked casually. "Sure I do, I work here" she giggled. Rose rolled her eyes. "You work here, why isn't that swell. Say - I bet you're a dancer" he said looking her up and down. "Gee mister, how'd you guess?!" She giggled again.  
Rose watched in amazement as the Doctor fluently conversed in twenties slang. She was almost afraid he might be too successful and that blond floozy would be hangin' off his neck all night! Rose sipped at her drink, starting to regret her challenge to the Doctor.

"So you say, the sucker with the schnozzle poured a slug - but before he could scram out, two shamuses shown him the shiv and said they could send him over? Geez Louise!" The doctor shook his head in disbelief.  
Rose sighed, and wondered when Doris here was gonna get up and scram.Thankfully Rose's thoughts were answered. Doris kissed the Doctor for the cigarette and fluttered away.

The Doctor turned back to Rose "See, it isn't so hard talking to these people. You just have to know the lingoooo" he grinned goofily.  
Rose stared at him "what the heck were you talkin' about? It sounded like gibberish! Schnozzle shamuses - blah!" She folded her arms and pouted. "I'm goin' to the ladies" she informed him. "Don't go picking up any more floozies while I'm gone!" She grinned. The Doctor pulled a face "aw, you're no fun!"

A few seats down from the Doctor sat a young woman, not much older than Rose. She looked remarkably like Louise Brooks, the famous silent film star, with her dark bobbed hair and pale complexion. She was having a heated quarrel with a large man in a pinstriped suit. The woman cried out as he slapped her. Hard. The man tossed some coins at the bar and left.

The woman sank into her chair and tossed back a glass of brandy.The Doctor noticing her distress got up and walked towards her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. She looked up, tears beginning to smudge her mascara. She shrugged casually. The Doctor took off his hat and placed it on the bar. "Say, what's a pretty dame like you doin' wearing red blinkers? Keep that up and you'll have to invest in a pair of cheaters" he said with a grin. The Doctor removed a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She nodded in thanks. "I hear they're all the rage this year" she said, dabbing her eyes, "at least with hard boiled types. Say - what's your name mister?"  
"I'm the Doctor" he replied cheerfully.  
"Doctor who?" she asked frowning slightly.  
"Oh, just the Doctor."  
"How quaint" she replied shaking her head. "Oh, I'm Laura by the way. Laura Reed"  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance Laura Reed" he took her hand and shook it.  
"You're certainly not from around here, are you" she said with a curious smile.  
"That's a bit of an understatement" he laughed. He leaned his elbow on the bar, suddenly serious.

_"So Laura Reed - what seems to be the problem?"_

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ok - plot is definitely in sight. Although I'm finding it quite awkward to suddenly change the style of writing into hardboiled pulp style - its like - once you start in one type - you should probably continue with that.

Its like you're writing normal, modern prose - with the intention of writing Shakespearean style in chapter 2 - with all the "ye" and "me thinketh" etc - but its hard to get out of your current style.

Ok - that was just a long winded way of saying - the plot may go noir - but not the writing style - no matter how much I'd like it to.

Hope this chapter was ok - I'm having fun writing it. Gee - fan fiction writing is just peachy with a side of keen! Lol Read and review people - thanks!!!


	3. Shamus

Me wonderith - has anyone noticed all my chapters titles - as well as the story title are all names of films? Either to do with film noir or 20s related. There's a bit a trivia for you!

Thank you so much for the reviews - its really terrific of you! Yeah - I love film noir - the look, feel and sound of it. Splendiferous awesomeness!

xoxoxoxoxox

In the meantime, Rose had been reapplying her make up in the ladies bathroom. _Geez, this is the classiest loo I've ever been to! _Rose looked around at her current surroundings - fantastic art deco designs, shining light bulbs around the mirror - made her feel like a movie star!

As she applied her cherry-red lipstick, she wondered what the Doctor was getting up to. She had only been gone a few minutes - but it didn't seem to take him long to get into some kind of trouble. _Trouble? Trouble is my middle name. _She grinned. The whole twenties thing was becoming contagious. She was sure if they stayed much longer she'd be calling him _mack or daddio. _

She stood up straight and ran her fingers through her blond hair _Anyway - what could possibly happen? There's no aliens or monsters in sight - well, except for lonely, desperate floozies named Doris! The Doctor wouldn't fall for that…not really…_

Rose was determined to show him she could play his game - she could fit in just as well as he could - she's seen the films too after all! Rose gave a stern nod in front of the mirror. _ok, let's ankle Rose._

The Doctor listened attentively as Laura explained her problems. The Doctor ordered another drink for the both of them and put a kind hand on her shoulder.

Rose emerged from the bathrooms, determined to mingle - but was not pleased at the sight of the Doctor pawing another girl. _God, it doesn't take him long! Well, two can play that game! _Rose spun on her heel and approached a handsome young man sitting by himself in the corner. Just then, the band started playing The Charleston.

"Hiya, I'm Rose - wanna dance?" he looked her up and down and grinned "sure thing". She grabbed his hand and they ran over to the dance floor.

The guy introduced himself as the reached the dance floor "I'm James by the way. James Miller - but you can call me Jim." "Well Jim, I have something to confess - I've never done the Charleston before. But I've seen it on tv, erm I mean at the uh - flickers. _Yeah, that's it - use the lingo! _The guy ran his hands through his unkempt chestnut hair and gave an amused laugh - "geez Louise, where have you been the last few years? Living under a rock? Come on - I'll show you - it's not hard at all - even I can do it!"

He took her hands and went through the steps: left foot forward, right leg kick, right foot back, left foot kick. Rose quickly got the hang of it and started improvising with a few modern moves these folk hadn't seen before. A small crowd had gathered around them, cheering them on "Gee, you're a swell dancer Rose! Sure you've never done this before?!" Jim exclaimed as he swung her around "Never, ever!" she laughed giddily.

She turned to have a quick peek to see if the Doctor was watching, hoping he might even cut in. He was too busy chatting up that woman with the Louise Brooks haircut to even notice her. _What's a girl gotta do for a little attention these days?_

The song ended, and people slowly dispersed back to their seats, and their precious illegal booze. They headed back to Jim's table and sat down. He leaned his arm against the wall, gazing dreamily at Rose - "gee thanks for the dance. You've got to be the best first time Charleston-er I've ever met!"

Rose blushed "Aw, it was nothin'. So Jim, what do you do when your not dancing the night away at juice joints like this?" Rose asked. Jim smiled and held up his hand as he rummaged in his pockets - until finally coming across a worn-out business card. "I'm a shamus. A gumshoe - a private eye!" he stated proudly. Rose took the card and almost dropped it from shock after reading the name. "I work with a fella named Jack Ha-"

"-Harkness?! Jack Harkness?!" Rose put a hand over her mouth. _Well, that was unexpected. How on earth did he get here?! My god!_

"You know him?" he asked. Rose reclined back on the seat and smiled pensively "yeah. Jack - he's an old friend".

Rose felt the euphoria build up inside her - her Captain Jack - only streets and mere minutes away! She couldn't wait to tell the Doctor the news.

Jim laughed "Small world huh? Say Rose - you wanna catch a hack and come back to mine for some coffin varnish? I got it fresh last week!" _Ah, the magic words. _Rose smiled and kissed his cheek "thanks Jim, but I've got to be getting back to my friend over there." she pointed at the Doctor. "But my friend and I will definitely have to drop by to see you and Jack!"

Jim glanced over at the Doctor "Looks to me like he's already got a friend" he laughed until he saw the woman's face. His face fell. "What is it?" Rose asked with concern. Suddenly serious, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "that woman is trouble. That's all I can say." He grabbed his coat and left. "I'll be seeing ya."

Rose waved absently.

The euphoria of one moment was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread.

_What on earth…_

xoxoxooxoxox

Oh what's that smell? Is it…plot? Oh yes - I think it is! Yeeee ha!

_**go.suck.on.a.lemon **_"_I had two shots in me, one lead, the other whiskey." (That's from my friends film, lol, I adore it, she was my hero for about a month after writing that line) :p_

Wow - that line is solid fried gold that is - that's classic - you're friend is a snappy writer to come up with that. Film noir always haves the best lines! My only real short film I've made was a film noir - so much fun to write. Although I'm not so good at coming up with convoluted plots!

Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story - it means a lot - and also helps motivate me to write! Good stuff.

Until next time!


	4. Lady Be Good

You know what - I've been re-watching all the new Doctor Who episodes from Eccleston to Tennant - last night I watched "The Idiot's Lantern" the 1950's one - and there was a bit at the beginning when the Doctor referred to Rose's use of 1950s lingo! I had no idea - how funny! I didn't remember that bit! Which means I'm making connections without even being conscious of it! Neat-o!

xoxoxoxox

Rose sat back down at Jim's table to ponder his words, and how she would approach the Doctor. She leaned over and spied the woman next to the him, who now appeared to be sobbing on his shoulder. _Why are they always so darn…pretty? _She shook her head.

She was aware she was being paranoid. Rose had to admit she didn't like it when the Doctor paid too much attention to other women - usually attractive women - but she was compassionate enough to understand when a person was in need of a little help.

But the look on Jim's face and his words kept echoing in her mind. _Trouble? - What sort of trouble? Was she a liar, a thief, a murderer, a blackmailer? Or maybe she just likes to snatch other people's men. _All the possibilities rapidly swam through her head.

_What was this woman after?_

Rose was afraid if she tried to convince the Doctor that the woman was trouble, he might just dismiss it as the ramblings of a drunken young man proclaiming to be a shamus. Worse yet - he could accuse her of being jealous.  
- And he wouldn't be half wrong.

Rose didn't think it would be wise to try and tell the Doctor anything while that woman was in the nearby vicinity. After evaluating the situation, Rose decided the best way to get the Doctor away from her without raising suspicion would be - to get in trouble herself.  
Nothing major - just enough to lure him away and return to the TARDIS. From there she could talk to him - away from all these distractions.  
She was aware this plan may seem just a little melodramatic, and only a temporary solution - but worth it if the Doctor really was caught up in a femme fatale web of deceit!

After that, Rose could meet up with Captain Jack and Jim to discover what it was about this woman that was so dangerous. Rose gave herself a mental pat on the back - _not a bad plan - if I do say so myself!_ She smiled. _Might even be half fun!_

Rose decided she had better get over there and find out what was happening.

She approached the bar where she had been sitting earlier and tapped the Doctor on the shoulder. The Doctor turned to her and grinned. "Hello, where'd you get off to? Thought you got sucked into the loo or something! Remember that time back on Kennysloo 5?" he nudged her playfully. "Silly as a bum full of smarties!" they exclaimed in unison.  
Rose laughed half-heartedly, eyeing the woman next to him suspiciously. He turned to Laura, then back to Rose. "Oh, I'm sorry. Rose - this is Laura. She's in a spot of bother - so I thought we could help-" before he could continue, Rose held up her finger to pause him.  
Time for part A.

She motioned for the bartender.  
"Whisky. Five please."

The Doctor's jaw dropped. He stared at her in shock "Rose - are you all right? You're not gonna drink all that by yourself are you?"  
Rose turned back to him and tilted her head "Hmmm?"  
The bartender slid over her tray of drinks and winked. Rose threw a flirtatious smile back at him, then took a drink off the tray and handed it to the Doctor. "Knock yourself out" she purred, as she sauntered off with the four remaining drinks. The Doctor didn't like this. Not one little bit. This was very uncharacteristic of Rose. _What is she up to?_

Rose turned a corner and peered through the crowd to see what the Doctor was doing. He appeared to be in conflict whether to follow her or not. Rose approached a nearby table where three young women were laughing and smoking. "Mind if I sit here a minute? Here, drinks on me" Rose said as she handed them each a drink. They smiled and thanked her, gesturing for her to sit. Rose quickly sat down and began sculling the remaining drink. One of the girls gave offered Rose a cigarette. Rose looked over at the band - who were taking a short break, then took it graciously. Time now for part B.

Rose got up and again peered through the gathering crowd to see what the Doctor was doing. It appeared he had opted to look for her after all.  
Rose smiled. Really, she could probably get him to take her back to the TARDIS right now - but this…this would really clinch it. Plus - it was a bit of fun - _peachy with a side of keen! Lingoooo!_

She strolled over to the band and whispered something in the pianist's ear. He looked back at her and shook his head in amusement. She handed him the cigarette she received a moment ago.  
The pianist murmured a few words to the rest of the band before handing her the microphone. Rose took a deep breath and climbed up to sit on top of the piano - a la Michelle Phieffer in 'The Fabulous Baker Boys' and began singing as the band played George Gershwin's _"Lady Be Good." _

The sound of _that_ voice stopped the Doctor dead in his tracks. He looked up at the stage and gasped. _Oh god - she's on a piano. And singing. Singing on a piano - taxi!  
_Though, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his Rose perched provocatively on a piano in a glistening black gown, crooning in a 1920's speakeasy. It was times like these he really wished he carried a camera!  
And he had to say - for a drunk girl, she was quite in-tune. Surprisingly good actually.

_Thank god, he's heading this way. Pianos aren't as comfortable as they look! _Rose thought silently as they approached the end of the song.

The Doctor squeezed past the crowd and towards the band. The audience clapped and cheered as the song came to a close. Rose pumped her fist in the air "whoooooo! Thank you Chicago!"  
The Doctor approached the piano and looked up at Rose with concern, as she began to sway precariously. "Whoa! I think it's time to go home" he said gently.  
Rose tried to suppress a grin, and played up the drunken act.  
"Who-whoa!" she slurred. She peered down at her Doctor through her long lashes. He looked oh-so handsome in that suit, and that hat. Who doesn't love a man in a hat?  
She wanted to grab him and have her way with him right there and then.

The Doctor held up his arms and caught her as she slid off the piano, carrying her out of the room. Rose hung her arms around his neck and sighed. She loved the way he was carrying her - like a man carrying his new wife over the threshold on their honeymoon.  
For a man who looked as slim and gangly as the Doctor, he was surprisingly strong.  
She buried her face near his and breathed him in. Rose was getting so swept up in the moment she almost forgot she was supposed to be drunk. So every now and then she'd murmur randomly, laugh and stroke his hair. How often did she have an excuse to act like this around the Doctor? She loved him, and she believed he might feel the same way - but they hadn't ever really - expressed it - or talked about it. Not really.  
Rose closed her eyes and relaxed, as the sounds of the bar drifted into the background and was replaced with silence.

Rose pretended to pass out as they approached the TARDIS. The Doctor gazed down at her and shook his head. _Poor thing - next time, nothing but Shirley Temples for her! From now on she's on the wagon!_

Once they reached her bedroom, the Doctor pulled back the sheets and placed her on the bed and smoothed the hair from her face. "There there." he said as he sat down beside her on the bed. "You've had a big night Rose Tyler. What a hangover you're gonna have in the morning!" he smiled gently. He lightly stroked her face before leaning to stand up. Rose opened her eyes and held out her hand "Don't go" she said softly. He turned around and looked down at her. "Rose-" he started, "I don't think that'd be such a good idea."

"Please. Stay with me" she said "just lie beside me. Will you?" she asked hopefully.  
The façade of drunkenness was a blessed thing indeed. This may be her big chance - her chance to really talk to him, find the answers to the questions long burning inside her, and to warn him about that woman. She figured if she happened to embarrass herself by saying something stupid, or something which wasn't reciprocated - she could always claim to forget everything in the morning. Awkwardness avoided.

The Doctor smiled warmly "oh alright." He pulled off his jacket and tie and kicked off his shoes into the corner of the room. "Shuffle over then." Rose tried to move over - but the sequins on her gown were catching on the quilt.  
"Oh." She motioned to stand up. The Doctor got up and held her arms to stabilize her as she stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
"Zzzzzip" she said. She pointed at the zip on her dress.  
"Oh".  
What he would have done to be in this position at any other time. This, however, was not the appropriate situation. "Erm" he blushed slightly.

Rose silently giggled - _god he was such a gentleman! How sweet!  
_She made awkward attempts to reach the zipper - but to no avail. She sighed loudly and slumped. The Doctor relented and reached over to pull at the zipper, the dress fell silently to the floor. He tried not to stare as she stood there in her lace undergarments and stockings. _Wow - she even went for 1920's style underwear - that's dedicated authenticity!_

Rose turned to him and immediately burst out laughing.  
"What?!" he asked defensively.  
"Your hair!!!"  
At some point between the bar and the TARDIS the Doctor's hair had decided to go wild!

The Doctor turned to look in the mirror and had a good laugh himself. It looked like he had been electrocuted! Rose took a step towards him and began running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it.  
He could feel his knees going a little weak at the mere touch of her. _Oh god_, _think of something boring, something bland - cupboards, Beaches, tooth brushes, erm, uh - pencil sharpeners!  
_"There we go" she said with a grin "That's better".

For a moment their eyes met.

Rose. Underwear. Intimacy. Their faces were so close, her lips…His mind raced, thinking how to avoid a situation which could later lead to awkwardness.  
"Hmmm, oh it's a bit, uh, chilly in here, isn't it? Brrrrrr! Come on now - don't want you catching cold." he shuddered melodramatically.

Rose sighed. _Maybe being fake drunk isn't so peachy after all. _The Doctor quickly helped her back into bed and pulled the covers up near her chin. _That was close, _the Doctor thought with relief, if not a little disappointment.

He then gently laid down beside her, placing a protective arm around her. She snuggled close and sighed. Rose didn't feel much like talking now; instead she was content to simply lie beside the man of her dreams. Talking could wait.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ha ha - I lied. At first it looked like I was approaching plot - but then reverted back into Doctor/Rose fluffiness.

You asked for fluff and a longer chapter - you got it! Hope it was alright!

Ok - next chapter - plot for sure!

And the return of Captain Jack!

Noir style!


	5. Detective Story

Oooh - I just re-watched final Doctor Who episode: Doomsday! Its so indescribably tragic and sad! I completely bawled my eyes out - for the 4th time!

I'm so pleased that even after 3 other viewings I can still turn on the waterworks at the end - that it still has that impact. Its just like when I watch the 1945 film Brief Encounter (check it out - its sooo good!) - I always cry at the end of that one.

But honestly - I'm not usually a cryer when it comes to movies and tv. Its just those two - they're just very special cases. Thematically I'd even say there's similarities between the two - about two people in love - but ultimately torn apart by circumstances. Tragic stuff. sniff anywho - here's chapter 5.

NB - Hope my occasional use of first person doesn't throw you off! All first person writing is in _italics._

xoxoxoxox

When Rose awoke the next morning she was disappointed to find the Doctor was no longer beside her. However, when she leaned over she noticed he had left a note, a sandwich and a foul looking concoction on the bedside dresser.

She picked up the note and read it:

_Rose,  
__Didn__'__t want to wake you. Just popped out to help our friend Laura Reed. I__'__ll see you this afternoon - we can check out that pizza place I was telling you about.  
__Hope you like the sandwich - cheese and tuna - masterpiece!  
__Oh, and drink the stuff I left you - its brilliant for hangovers. I should know!  
__Doctor  
__p.s I mean it - drink it. Sure it smells rubbish - but it__'__ll help. Trust me, I__'__m a Doctor!_

Rose sighed and flopped onto her back.

_Whoa, wait. What did he say? 'Help our friend Laura Reed?' _

Crap!

She bolted upright. She knew she should have told him last night! _Damn-it Rose, the whole point of all that singing and drunkenness was to get him away from that woman and TALK TO HIM! _Rose smacked her forehead in frustration._ Her lovey-dovey feelings had once again gotten in the road of her task at hand_

Well, at least she had an excuse to sleep next to him - _that's something _she figured.  
Fat lot of good that did her though.  
Rose grabbed the sandwich and took a quick whiff of the liquid goo. She instantly recoiled. "Fat chance of that" she muttered, leaping off the bed to get changed.

It was time to find Captain Jack.

xoxoxoxox

_Monday morning. Picked up a turkey sandwich from Mac__'__s, and got two phone calls - not exactly what you__'__d call a wizbang start to the day. In fact, the day started off so god-damned ordinary, I almost felt like packing it in right there and then.  
__I took up this line of work for the thrills, the excitement, the gorgeous dames…what a sap I was.  
_

_My name is Harkness. Jack Harkness, private eye._

"Hey Jack" _my man Jim hollered from the doorway _"I met a friend of yours last night. She was a real Jane - and a swell dancer!"  
_I laughed _"think you could be a little more specific? I've been here three months now - god knows how many woman that could describe!"  
Jim grinned "You'll see" he replied cryptically.

Jack stared out the window of his office, munching away at his sandwich - turkey on rye, and slugging down a steamin' cup of joe. He picked up his fedora and placed it on his head, admiring his reflection in the window. _I love this decade! - so kitsch - yet classy.  
__The music, the dancing, the thrills. Flighty young dames and men in hats. And the lingo - oh, gotta love that 20's slang! Fun for all the family!_

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter" he called out, spinning his chair to face the doorway.  
_I was minding my own business when in strolls this leggy broad. She had gams that went all the way up, and golden hair like rays of sunshine. A real jolt to the system - after a morning like I had. Mysteriously, her face was mostly obscured by the wide brim of her black felt hat…  
__Ah, a woman of mystery…_

"Jack Harkness?" _she asked in a thick Southern accent, stepping across the door frame. _"Call me Jack" _I replied reclining back in my chair_. "So, what can I do ya for?" _I asked nonchalantly.  
__She strolled over towards me on those killer pins and leaned provocatively against the desk. __Without an invite, she reached out with both hands and caught me by the hair, _"Well Mr Harkness, I need your help." _she purred_.  
_For a second I thought that my hair was a goner, but then she gently caressed it, sending shivers up my spine._

_I made a play at giving her the high-hat, _"listen sweetheart, I got no time to play barbershop. I'm trying to run a business here. And I'll tell you now, so we're both on the same page - I'm not as cheap as I look. My fees can be quite considerable."  
_She ran her fingers down the side of my face, those bright red lips peeking beneath the hat smiled. _"Don't suppose you offer mate's rates?" _she asked, tilting her head_.

'_Mate's rates'? Who was this dame? Something about her was so familiar… if only she'd take off the damn hat!_

_I pulled out a coffin nail from my left side pocket, pausing only to offer one to the lady - she shook her head. I placed the cigarette between my lips and lit up. It was then the mystery woman removed her hat…  
__My jaw fell open and the cigarette dropped to the floor almost hitting her open-toe shoes. _

"Long time no see" she said playfully.

"ROSE?! Rose Tyler - my god its you!" Jack threw off his hat and leapt up to consume her in a tremendous embrace. Rose held him close "God, I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered.  
He pulled away and held her at arms length and laughed. "That was quite an accent you had on there! I'm not sure if it was Southern belle or country hick! - and that hat! Boy, you really had me going there!"  
Rose laughed "Yeah - I'm usually a bit rubbish at accents, you should have heard my Scottish! The only one I can do half decent is Cletus the slack-jawed-yokel!"

Jack gazed at Rose adoringly. "My god, you're looking as gorgeous as ever! These 1920's clothes - they're flattering huh?"  
Rose looked him up and down, nodding agreeably. They certainly suited him - he already had the whole 'handsome roguish charm' thing going on - the 1920's style fashion just accentuated it perfectly.

"Jack - how did you end up here? I mean the last time I saw you…" her voice trailed off. Jack smiled and sat back down in his chair, Rose hopped on his lap and threw an arm around him. "It's a long story, boring really. But hey - where's ol' big ears? Is he with you?" he asked.

At that moment Jim popped his head around the corner "oh hiya Rose - how're ya doin'?" he called cheerfully. Rose smiled and waved. He noted her sitting on Jack's lap "I'll just leave you two alone for a bit!" he withdrew as quickly as he had appeared.

Rose turned back to Jack "He's here, but…not here. He's changed quite a bit since you last saw him."  
Jack frowned "changed how? He didn't dump you here all by yourself did he?"  
Rose rapidly shook her head "no, no - nothing like that. He's just changed - physically, his personality - the whole kit and caboodle."  
"Lingo!" they exclaimed in unison.

Rose went on the explain the Doctor's regeneration process.  
"Gee whiz!"  
The two of them sat there in silence for a moment.

"But hey, you tell me this - is he foxy? hmmm? Is he the bee's knees, the cat's pyjamas?" Jack nudged her playfully.  
"Oh you better believe it!" she laughed. Rose was so brilliantly pleased to see her beloved Captain Jack, she almost forgot the reason she had come.  
Suddenly serious, "But the Doctor, that's part of the reason I've come. There's this woman he's gone to help… actually - you better call Jim back. He can help fill in the gaps."

Jim bounded back into the office and grabbed a chair. Rose started explaining the situation. Jack sat there, listening intently - laughing when Rose described the piano karaoke incident. "God, I would have loved to have seen that!" he exclaimed.  
This happy moment was short lived, as Rose mentioned the woman…

"It's Laura - Laura Scott." Jim informed him. Jack leaned back and groaned. He ran his fingers through his hair _what has the Doctor gotten himself into…  
_"Hang on a minute - in the note the Doctor left me it said her name was Laura Reed. Which is it?" Rose interjected.  
Jack leaned forward and sighed "We're not entirely sure. She seems to adopt a different alias wherever she goes. She's popped up in a number of our cases - but we never seem to get a handle on her. Changes her name, her hair, her story - everything. We just call her Laura Scott because that was the name which cropped up in our first case. Our first case ever actually." Jack smiled wistfully.  
"Kind of appropriate when you think about it - seeing she got off '_Scott_ _free_'" Jim laughed, but stopped when no one else joined him. He cleared his throat.

"One thing is for sure - wherever she goes - trouble isn't far behind."

xoxoxoxox

Hope my attempt at hardboiled went alright. Thanks again for the encouraging reviews - I'm trying my best to make this story decent!


	6. Rose Red

Has anyone seen a book called Doctor Who: the inside story? It's a fabulous book looking behind the scenes of the new series - it is brilliant, masterpiece - peachy with a side of keen! I just got it as part of my birthday present. Sweet! (My birthday is in July!)  
Oh -thanks so much for the reviews - I really appreciate it.

Oh - sorry about the chapter delay - I've been trying to knuckle down and get on with my uni assignments! I've got two major ones due next week!

Anywho, on with the story…

xoxoxoxox

The morning sunlight streamed through the venetian blinds of Jack's office, casting long dark shadows upon Rose and the two detectives as they discussed the issue of Laura Scott.

"So what exactly does she do?" Rose asked, perching herself on Jack's desk.  
"Basically, she uses her looks and a good sob story to lure these poor schmucks - uses 'em then spits 'em out. There isn't anything concrete we can pin on her - however, she seems to be connected with a number of fellas who happened to go missing or wind up dead. One was poisoned - they even found one without his-"

"Jim! That's enough. The Doctor isn't your average Joe. He's about as brilliant as they come - and then some. He'll be fine! Everything will be just hunky dory." Jack snapped. Jim looked down at the ground and began cracking his knuckles absently.

"Everything always turns out Doctor" Rose mumbled quietly. She was beginning to worry. Sure, the Doctor has faced evil, crazed monsters and aliens for hundreds of years. But there was something about this woman…her sweet appearance and vulnerability… Rose worried the Doctor may be caught completely unaware - akin to those poor saps in the movies. Its not like the femme fatales who lead them to their downfall are wearing big red warning signs saying "danger: evil woman". That's sort of the point isn't it? - Men become caught in their web - without even being aware of it.

Jack, sensing Rose's anxiety, cupped her chin lightly and tilted her head so he could look her in the eye.  
"It'll be fine Rose. I promise you - nothing will happen to the Doctor. You have faced far worse things than a woman named Laura" he said. With that, he stood up and grabbed his coat "well c'mon - let's blow this joint!"

_xoxoxox_

The Doctor looked around at the fabulous art deco décor of Laura's living room. "I love what you've done with the place" he said "Very…Sunset Boulevard"  
Laura poked her head around the corner "why thank you Doctor. It's lavish, but I call it home." She laughed sweetly. "Please, make yourself at home."  
The Doctor smiled back and wandered toward the far side of the room, stopping when he caught sight of the coffee table. Or more precisely - what was _on_ the coffee table.

"My god" he whispered.

_Is that what I think it is? _

He moved closer and inspected the items on the table.

_It is! _

"Edible ball bearings! Masterpiece!" he exclaimed excitedly. _Now don't go making a fool of yourself, settle down!  
__But…edible…ball bearings…cake…ooohhhh. The rest of the universe has no idea what they're missing!_

Laura came back into a room with armful of clothes. "Here, these were…are my husband's. I'm sure they'll fit you." She handed him the clothes and noticed him staring intently at the cakes. "Would you like a cake or two?" she asked with a smile.  
"Oh yes, very much" he replied.  
He grabbed a cake in either hand, placing one in his pocket, as he began peeling the patty paper off the first.  
He took a great bite. He closed his eyes "Ooooh god that's brilliant, that is! The cat's pajamas! Absolutely Jake!" he exclaimed, savoring the glorious taste.  
Laura leaned against the bookcase "Glad you like it!" she replied with a grin "it's the least I could do. Oh, I forgot to ask - how's your friend? Is she feeling better?" Laura inquired.

The Doctor swallowed his mouthful of cake "I'm sure she is - _if_ she drank the remedy I left her! Knowing her, she'll take one whiff of it and pour it down the sink" he laughed.  
"She's very lucky to have a man like you in her life" she said quietly. She straightened up "I'll just give you some privacy." She turned and headed towards the door of her bedroom.

_Such a nice girl. Anyone who makes cakes with edible ball bearings are good in my book! Pity about her husband. Note to self - find missing husband - then pizza with Rose._

The Doctor loosened his tie and began to change into the clothes Laura had left for him.  
_Hmmm, good fit. Not sure what I think of burgundy though…_

Laura sat in front of her mirror and rummaged through her drawers until coming across her lipstick. It was a deep blood red - dramatic and striking. She smiled _nothing wrong with a little glamour _she thought to herself. _My my, that Doctor is a sweetheart. Absolutely charming. I might just have to kiss that beautiful mouth of his…_

xoxoxoxox

"So where do we go first?" Rose asked as the three of them headed down a flight of rickety old stairs.  
"Our old friend Chopsy might have an idea" Jack replied as the reached the last step.  
Rose quirked an eyebrow "I thought you said you've only been here 3 months - how is he an 'old friend'? And where the heck did he get a name like that? I bet he's a gangster who chops people up into little itsy bits! Am I right or am I right?" Rose asked, nudging Jack playfully in the ribs.  
"Far from it - the man wouldn't hurt a fly. It's on account of his name - Joe Lamb."  
Rose stared at him for a moment, and then it dawned on her.  
"Oh, Lamb, lamb chop - Chopsy. Oh riiight!" Rose shook her head and laughed.  
_These guys and their nicknames! _

They found themselves at the bar which Rose had attended with the Doctor the previous night. _Hmmm, this looks familiar _Rose thought with a smile.

Jack led the group to the heavy wooden door and knocked. A metal slot slid open "We're closed" came the gruff reply. Just as the slot was about to slide shut, Jack stepped into view. "We just came to see Chopsy" he said. The eyes moved to look at him, "Oh Jack, didn't see you there - come on in!" the voice said brightly.

Rose looked at him, Jack shrugged "what can I say - I'm a people person!"

They headed towards the table where the barman was sitting, enjoying the silence - and a good cigar. The barman's face lit up as they approached the table.

"Jack!"

"Chopsy!"

They shook hands and slapped each other on the back.  
Jim and Rose waved from the background.  
Joe pointed at Rose "I remember you from last night Doll face. Quite a performance you gave us!" he laughed. Rose blushed a deep red.  
Joe stubbed out his cigar and reclined back in his chair. He noted the serious expression on Jack's face, "I take it this ain't a social call. So, what can I do you for?"  
Jack sat down opposite him and explained why they were there.  
"You know our pal Laura Scott?"  
Joe nodded "she was talking to your fella for quite a while." he gestured to Rose.  
"Odd, she was a choice bit of calico sure, but she's got nothing on a skirt like you!"  
Rose smiled "Thanks" she replied with a slight feeling of pride.  
For some reason hearing this made her feel a little more confident about the situation. Not much - but a little.  
"Before latching onto your fella she had a tiff with Mickey Green. Heard something about moonshine, a T-bird factory and some heavy sugar. Sorry - it was a busy night. Hope that helps."  
Jack stood up and shook Joe's hand "thanks mate - that'll do nicely. I'll be seein' ya." Jack winked as they headed towards the door.

As they left the bar, Rose asked "have you got any idea about the factory he was talking about?"  
Jim took off his hat and scratched his head "Well, there's two I can think of - that's assuming it's a local."  
"There's one not too far from here actually. Its about a 10 minute walk." Jack pointed out.  
Rose smiled brightly and linked arms with Jack and Jim "Well boys, we better go and check it out then!"

As they headed in the direction of the old factory "One thing I can't work out - why do you think she needs the Doctor? Of all the men in Chicago - why him? Was he just convenient - or is there something more?"

"Well hopefully, we'll find out soon enough. I just hope whatever it is - we aren't too late."

xoxoxoxo

"It's lavish, but I call it home." is actually a line from the film Laura (spoken by Clifton Webb) - which I just got for $12 on DVD - 2-disc edition. I would HIGHLY recommend it to anyone with good taste in film - it looks gorgeous, the story is terrific - and the musical score is very famous as well. hmmm that's enough movie talk for now! (although its my favourite subject in the universe!)

Hope this chapter was enjoyable enough. Until next time!


	7. DOA

Hi, so sorry for the massive gap since the last chapter - I bet all those who were actually reading it before probably forget what was even happening! I've been quite busy of late, but I'll try and concentrate so I can finish this story!  
OMG - When the third series of Doctor Who FINALLY started in Oz - it started with a bang! The Runaway Bride was on Thursday, then Smith and Jones was on Saturday - 2 episodes in one week! Unfortunately Life on Mars finished on Sunday. . . But we have Torchwood on Monday - so that's pretty fab! Oh - and how good does this week's ep look?! Its set in the 1930s! I can't wait - in Oz we're up to Daleks in Manhattan.

Ahem, ok then - on with the story. Here's a slight recap of the last few lines:

xoxoxoxox

As they left the bar, Rose asked "have you got any idea about the factory he was talking about?"  
Jim took off his hat and scratched his head "Well, there's two I can think of - that's assuming it's a local."  
"There's one not too far from here actually. It's about a 10 minute walk." Jack pointed out.  
Rose smiled brightly and linked arms with Jack and Jim "Well boys, we better go and check it out then!"

As they headed in the direction of the old factory "One thing I can't work out - why do you think she needs the Doctor? Of all the men in Chicago - why him? Was he just convenient - or is there something more?"  
"Well hopefully, we'll find out soon enough. I just hope whatever it is - we aren't too late."

xoxoxoxox

As Rose, Jack and Jim headed towards the factory, Rose decided to break the silence which had developed. "So Jim, why'd you decide to become a private eye? The thrills? The excitement? The gorgeous dames?" Rose asked with a wink. Jim looked back at her, his eyes suddenly seemed a little less bright.  
"Well, I actually started off as a flatfoot, not so long ago. I was idealistic, ready to rid the streets of filth and scum. But, to put it mildly, some of the fellas on the force were crooked as a dog's hind leg - and that wasn't something I wanted to be involved in. The things I saw…" Jim's voice trailed off slightly "And then there was an incident, my brother…" Jim stopped. Rose held his arm, looking concerned. "well, let's just say - that as a private detective, I can get things done that I couldn't as a flatfoot. I can make sure justice is done"

Jack patted him on the back "he's a good man - don't know what I'd do without him" he said proudly. Jim smiled, and cleared his throat "looks like we've made it."

They stopped and looked up at the decrepit building in front of them.  
"_That's_ it?" Rose asked incredulously "Really, you wouldn't think a girl like that would want to meet in a scummy old factory, would you?" Rose said shaking her head. "I would have thought she'd chosen a classy bar or met at the speakeasy or something - somewhere she could dress all slinky-like and smoke with a cigarette holder like in _Breakfast at Tiffanies_."

Jack grinned at her "tsk tsk Rose, for someone who knows that many film clichés - you should have known that they _always_ meet in a deserted factory - its classic stuff."  
"We don't even know if they _will_ meet here, for all we know - they could have already come and gone. We're just here looking for clues" Jim reminded them. "Anything else is a bonus".

Rose grinned "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" The three of them grabbed the massive door and heaved it open.

They stared into the vast interior of the warehouse in front of them. Where to begin?  
"Ok, Rose you look to the western section of the factory, Jim north, I'll look over this way" Jack gestured east. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything that could possibly help us."  
They each nodded in agreement and headed off to their appointed sections.

Rose carefully stepped around the pools of oil that had developed on the dirty warehouse floor. _Charming, this is _she thought silently. She looked around the floor and around stacks of card board boxes for something, anything. She felt as if she should be using a magnifying glass or something.  
Rose smiled at the memory of the time her and the Doctor had met Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, good times!  
_Oh Doctor, what have you gotten yourself into? _

Rose didn't have long to ponder this question, as she turned the corner she screamed.

"What's the matter?" Jack called out frantically as Jack and Jim rushed over to her side.  
Rose stood there, motionless. Her hand clamped over her mouth.

_This can't be happening, it just … can't._

Jack walked over and gazed behind a pile of cardboard boxes. There lay a man, tall, brown hair…Jack crouched down and felt for a pulse. "This man is dead."

Rose burst into tears and rushed over to the man, "No! He can't be!" she kneeled beside the man and listened to his chest.

"What is it Rose, do you know him?" Jim asked

"It's…it's the Doctor."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Bet you weren't expecting that! Sorry this chapter was a bit short, I've been a little preoccupied lately. Plus, writers block!


	8. Lifelike

Hi people, well just finished watching Evolution of the Daleks - and I have to say it was awesome! I think it actually raised my opinion of the previous episode - it was a very satisfying conclusion. Some really great moments. The one episode I'm REALLY waiting for is Human Nature - I'm just incredibly excited to see that one! It sounds brilliant!

A HUGE thanks to those who have kindly read and reviewed my story so far - even after a great big gap! Thanks so much!

Oh, one more thing - my golly goodness - David Tennant was on Parkinson last night - how funny was he?! It was easily the best episode of Parky ever! "My face on your crotch" lol! Love his Scottish accent! sigh  
Anywho - without further ado - here's chapter 8.

xoxoxox

"Whoa, wait a minute, did you say _this_ is the Doctor? As in your Doctor, and my Doctor…" Jack asked. Rose nodded solemnly. Jack kneeled on the cold ground and stared at the man lying before him. He had finally found his Doctor, only to be too late.

"But, from what you said - I thought he couldn't die, he just regenerates." Jack said with a frown. "Although you did mention he only had a certain number of lives…you don't think -"

Rose sobbed quietly as she stroked the Doctor's hair "I don't know what to think anymore."

She leaned forward and placed her ear to his chest, listening again for those two familiar heartbeats.

Nothing.

_What could have happened? What could have gone wrong?_

Rose leaned back against one of the cardboard boxes. "There must be something more to this, there's just got to!" she lamented. There was no way the Doctor could just leave her like that, to be found lying amongst a pile of cardboard boxes in an old factory. Even the idea of leaving someone that wonderful, that special - in such a careless way…the very thought caused her blood to boil.

Jack reached forward and touched the man's hand. Jack's eyes widened - it was then an idea popped into his head.

"Rose, I managed to get hold of some alien tech-" he began excitedly  
"Alien tech? - do you mean like, Russian?" Jim asked.  
Rose and Jack looked at him. In their moment of shock, they had momentarily forgotten the presence of Jim.  
"Erm, no Jim - further away than that." Jack responded with a small smile. He turned back to Rose, his eyes positively gleaming "if we can get him back to my place we can examine him, find out what happened, what went wrong - and perhaps fix this."  
He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. "I promise you Rose Tyler - we _will_ sort this out - one way or another."

Rose was suddenly filled with fiery determination. She began wiping the tears from her eyes, knowing full well - they _would_ get to the bottom of this, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Jack and Jim placed the Doctor between them, placing a lifeless arm around each shoulder - giving the appearance the man in the middle had hit the ol' moonshine a bit hard the previous night.  
Rose walked behind them, contemplating the situation. She had an odd, niggling feeling that although things appeared about as hopeless as they could get - things would turn out alright. Although, she had no idea how.  
Something just didn't seem right - why hadn't he regenerated? And how on earth - in 1920's Chicago of all places - could anyone manage to kill a time lord? There hadn't even been any blood…

Fortunately, Jack's apartment was nearby. The landlady gave them a suspicious look as they headed down the hall to Jack's room.  
"Your fella doesn't look so good" she said.  
"Oh, Mrs Hudson - he wanted a hair of a dog, but ended up with a poodle!" Jack joked as they wandered past, hoping she would buy it. The lady rolled her eyes "Men, irresponsible drinkers the lot of them!" she muttered as she headed the opposite way.

"Quick, get the keys out of my front pocket" Jack instructed as they reached his doorway. Rose felt around his front trousers pocket until feeling a cold metal object. In any other circumstance, Rose would have made a comment like "Is that a key in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" - but what with the man she loved appearing to be dead - now wasn't the time for cheap innuendo.

"Put him on the floor over there, I'll get my equipment" Jack ordered, rushing away around the corner.  
Rose gingerly touched the Doctor's face. _It'll be right Doctor, everything will be hunky dory. If only…  
_Jack came back into the room with a large toolbox.  
"Oh, Jim, I'd better warn you. There's a possibility things are going to get really…strange, and I do mean _really_ strange - like you wouldn't believe. So if you want to go - I won't hold it against you." Jack said. Jim looked back at him "I'll be fine, don't you worry about me" he said.  
Jack nodded "Good man.Ok, everyone just move back a bit - give the man some space" Jack instructed as he reached into the box and removed a peculiar metal glove.

"Jack - what are ya gonna do with that big metal glove? Slap him back to life?" Jim asked incredulously. Jack smiled "Well - something like that." Jim and Rose shared a look.  
"Ok, I've only tried this once before, so bear with me for moment." As he slipped on the glove, a small blue light radiated from it's centre.  
"Well, that looks promising" Jack muttered under his breath.  
He took a deep breath and placed his gloved hand so it cradled the back of the Doctor's head. Rose kneeled down beside him and held her breath in anticipation.  
"Just give it a minute-" Jack started, when suddenly the Doctor's eyes blinked open. He gasped and looked around wildly "Where am I? Wha-" he looked into Roses eyes

"Who are you?"

Xoxoxoxo

Hey - neat-o, I made a Torchwood reference with the glove! Me and my freaking cliff hangers huh? Lol

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Can't wait til next weeks ep - the Lazarus Experiment! (Only 3 weeks til HUMAN NATURE! Sweet!)


	9. A Kiss Before Dying

Oh. My. God.

Just finished watching the conclusion to the _**Human Nature/Family of Blood** _episodes. I was blown away.

The first episode I was laughing, swooning, and thrilled, and the second …I felt so devastated for John and Joan at the moment where they saw the life they could have had together, it was heartbreaking.

I dare to say it - I was just a little sorry when the Doctor came back. Is that a terrible thing to say?

It's just that they made such a sweet, lovely couple. In episode one I felt bad for Martha, in episode two, I felt bad for John Smith and Joan Redfern.

They were the most brilliant episodes of television I have seen in a long time. And a masterful performance from Mr Tennant. Aww, he looked was so upset and vulnerable, like nothing we've ever seen before. Those episodes just raised the bar to dizzying heights.

Sorry, just had to share that. They wer the episodes I was most keen to see - and they truly lived up to my high expectations - and even surpassed them.

Ok - sorry about the delay - here is chapter 9.

xoxoxoxox

"_Who are you?"_

"Doctor, it's me - Rose!" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

He shook his head "Rose? Wha- why did you call me doctor? I - I'm not a doctor." he said confusedly.

Rose frowned "wait a minute - what's you name?"

He frowned for a moment, trying to remember for himself "uh - Henry, I think."

Rose looked over at Jack, whose expression was unreadable - somewhere between shock and relief.  
Jim, on the other hand looked positively stupefied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Rose started "I, we - we thought you were someone else."

Henry's eyes darted wildly from left to right "You still haven't told me where I am - what am I doing here?" he demanded "Why am I lying down like this? Where's my wife? Why are you all around me like this? What the HELL am I doing here?" he demanded, stronger this time.

"Well, you were kinda de-" Jim started,  
"De-de-d-" Jack stuttered "Developed an um, injury" Jack replied lamely "We're just here to help."

Jack looked at his watch "we've only got a few minutes left before he reverts back" Jack informed them in a loud whisper.  
"Back to what?" Henry demanded, staring at the people around him.  
"An um, coma."  
Henry's eyes widened.  
Rose smoothed Henry's hair from his face. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked gently  
Henry closed his eyes for a moment "I, I don't know…"

Jack and Rose both leaned in closer "please Henry, you have to think - what was the last thing you remembered, anything at all."  
"Well, I… I remember talking to Laura-" he started

"Laura?" the three said in unison

Henry frowned "Yes, my wife - Laura."

At that moment something clicked into place.

"What where you talking about, when was this, why-" Jack drilled. Rose held up her hand for him to slow down

"Give him a break, he just came back from-" she looked down at Henry's worried expression "Erm, from a long sleep. He just needs a moment to clear his head."

"We're lucky if we've got a moment" Jack snapped, but stopped as Rose took Henry's hand. It felt so cold to the touch. She held it with her own, willing her warmth into him.  
Henry looked up at her and smiled.  
"Now Henry, what were you talking to Laura about? Was there an argument?" Jack prodded gently as he could.  
Henry frowned "Why yes, I think there was I-" he paused "you aren't flatfeet are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"God no" Jack smiled  
"Absolutely not" Jim chipped in  
Rose laughed "Do I look like a copper to you?"

Henry took a deep breath "Well, we - me and Laura had an enormous deal - real heavy sugar - with a local hood, goes by the name of Mickey Green. It was supposed to make me a very wealthy man.  
I had been developing it for so long - and it was finally ready - real premium moonshine - finest in the land.  
But at the last minute something went wrong, I don't know - like it became contaminated or something. It'd be a disaster if it reached the public. I told Laura we had better destroy it, but she argued we should simply sell it as planned and leave the country - leaving Green to pick up the pieces. But I knew that no amount of kale would make up for the effect it could have on people…the last thing I remembered was she kissed me - then everything went black."

Rose, Jack and Jim each looked at each other - it was as if a long lost piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. Things were beginning to make sense…

Henry reached into his pocket before shivering. He looked into Rose's eyes.  
"Why is it so cold?" he asked weakly.  
Rose looked down at him; Henry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Henry?" Rose prompted.

No response.

"Henry?!" She repeated more desperately. "Bring him back!"

Rose could feel tears beginning to well in her eyes. It was strange, crying for a man she'd known for only a few moments, but with such a familiar face…she removed her hand from his and wiped her eyes.

"It's ok Rose." Jack said somberly, and held her shoulder. Jim crouched down and leaned in, picking up what Henry held in his other hand. Jim unfolded the small piece of paper and scanned it.

"Look, it's an address, and the date here is for tonight."

Rose stood up and looked down at Henry's now lifeless body.

"That's great Jim" she said absently. "Jack, before we do anything, can we-"

Jack nodded before she finished her sentence. "He'll get a proper burial, I promise. And you know what we're gonna do? - we'll find the Doctor, bust this thing wide open and get Henry some justice while we're at it."

And with that thought, Rose smiled.

Xoxoxoxox

Ok, things are getting on track again - plot and all.

Oh gosh I'm still so sad from those episodes. I think that was kind of a haunting way to finish - the way he left each of the family - especially Baines.

I didn't get anywhere near as weepy as Doomsday, but I really do feel so sad for John and Joan.

I can't believe there's only 4 episodes left!

Until next time - and thank you so much for continuing to read my story - sorry this chapter was a bit dialogue-y. I'll try to be more atmospheric next time!


	10. They Drive By Night

Hi again - Oh how good was **Blink**? Loved it! Stephen Moffat is the best! Awww. Such a well thought out story! And how freaking creepy were those statues?! Ahhhh!

xoxoxoxox

While Jack and Jim were getting ready for their encounter with Laura and Mickey Green, Rose decided to have a look around Jack's apartment.  
It was classy to say the least - she expected as much from such a suave ladies/mans/anything's man. It was modern and minimalist in design, but with few real personal possessions.  
A large leather book caught her eye for some reason. Perhaps it was because it looked slightly out of place in such an apartment. As she flipped open the book, a folded sheet of paper fell out.  
Curiously, she picked it up and opened it.

Upon its view, Rose could feel her eyes ready to shower once more. On the paper was an intricate, lovingly detailed sketch of Jack, Rose and the Doctor - Jack's Doctor, her first…

She wondered when he drew this - judging from her hairstyle, she would have guessed it was from about the time they encountered Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.  
She grinned at the memory of the Doctor madly trying to outplay Mozart while Jack was turning the pages. The show-off!  
But obviously - Mozart won - even though he was blindfolded, and had one hand tied behind his back…

Rose sighed. The Doctor, she wondered what he was doing right now…

Xoxoxoxox

The night was beginning to settle in. A light layer of rain created a glossy sheen on the Chicago streets, reflecting the city lights. The Doctor was at the wheel of a truck headed towards Mickey Green's place. Beside him sat one Laura Scott.

Laura took a long drag of her cigarette and turned to gaze at the Doctor.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this Doctor. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you - you were perfect, perfect in every way. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you." she sighed heavily.  
"I really don't know what could have happened to Henry, I've been fretting for days. He's not the type to just leave without a word…" tears began to well in Laura's eyes. The Doctor stole a sideward glance and reached into his pocket to hand her a handkerchief.

He smiled "really, we must to stop meeting like this" he said with a laugh.  
Laura gave a small smile "good point there. Golly, you must think I do nothing else but cry! Honestly Doctor, I'm usually much brighter than this. It's just been one of those weeks…"  
The Doctor leaned back against the seat "Know the feeling" he said knowingly. "Anyhow - cheer up, it'll all be right soon."

She reached out and lightly stroked his shoulder "Doctor, do you find me terribly immoral - trying to sell this moonshine during prohibition?" she asked softly. "I just want you to know, I really don't have a choice in the matter. My husband was in debt - this was his way of repaying him. It's not wise to try and double cross someone like Mickey Green" she shuddered "goodness knows where you might end up!"

"Well," he started "I couldn't really let anything unmentionable happen to you, could I? After all, I lent you my hanky. I love my hanky, I need my - "Laura leaned right over and kissed his cheek.  
"- Hanky" he finished with a small gulp.

The Doctor cleared his throat "Besides, I have to say I don't mind a good daiquiri - especially banana! Mmmmm" the Doctor closed his eyes and pictured the delightful beverage - purveyor of good times.

"Doctor look out!" Laura cried out. The Doctor's eyes bolted open "What?" he asked in confusion.  
Laura looked in the rear view mirror, and turned to stare at him in disbelief.  
"How the heck did you manoeuvre around that? Your eyes were closed!"

The Doctor shrugged "lucky I guess" he winked at her.

Laura leaned back and sighed, "You really are one of the strangest fellas I've ever met. Lovely - but completely out of this world."

He grinned "you don't know the half of it."

xoxoxoxox

Jack re-entered the room wearing his gun holster and carrying a long coat. He stopped and looked down at Henry's body. It was only then something obvious came to his attention.

"Rose, can you see anything wrong with this body?" Jack asked

Rose looked down at the uncomfortably familiar body "What, besides the fact he's a "dead ringer" for the Doctor, who as it happens - happens to be dead?" she replied sharply.

Jack placed his coat on the sofa and crouched beside Henry "No, I mean - I can't see any obvious injuries - no head trauma, stab wounds, gun shots - nothing!"  
Rose looked him over, he was right.  
"So, what does that mean?" she asked.

Jack slid up his shirtsleeve to reveal his wristwatch, but not an ordinary wristwatch. He fiddled with some buttons and dials and moved it along the length of Henry's body.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, "it wasn't the bullet that killed him - he was poisoned. Something very potent - only took a dab to do it." He pressed a few more buttons "Strange, the actual poison doesn't seem to be registering, but there seems to be traces of…lipstick."

They looked at each other

"Laura."

xoxoxoxox

Thanks again to those who are still reading this story and have kindly reviewed - I love reading reviews - except maybe bad ones lol. Gives you a nice buzz though when someone actually likes it!

Ok, still not too noir-ish, but - at least the Doc was in this chapter! Things will be heating up quickly next chapter.  
Thanks again peoples!

OMG - **Utopia** - the eagerly awaited return of Captain Jack to Doctor Who was **freaking incredible! OH MY GOD! **How lovely was it seeing them together again - I loved the banter and hearing them share history. Just brilliant! And hey - 3 parter - how exciting is that?!


	11. Guys and Dolls

Hello again - what's happened since I last posted a chapter? …

Oh yes…

You know - I kinda loved seeing John Simm being so madcap (loved his music choices - Voodoo Child by Rogue Traders, It's not Easy by Scissor Sisters!)

I bet he had fun doing DW, because on Life On Mars (which I LOVE) he's pretty much the straight-laced, serious one - so it must have been great letting loose on DW!

Just wow oh wow!!! It was on last night - but I've watched it twice already! Lol

Ok, I'm done - here's the next chapter.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

By the time Rose, Jack and Jim piled into Jack's old jalopy the night had well and truly set in. The air was cool, causing Rose to shiver. Jim shuffled over to place a warm, comforting arm around her. Rose smiled at him then turned to gaze out the window.

She sighed. The city around them was so beautiful, the bright lights illuminating the buildings, the beautiful cars… had things gone as planned; it would have been the Doctor with his arm around her at that moment. _But,_ she reasoned, _how often do things ever go as planned when the Doctor's around?_ But Rose didn't care. No matter what trouble or hardship they faced - she simply didn't care. As long as she had the Doctor, nothing else mattered. Hopefully everything would turn out all right in the end.

Rose was still haunted by the image of Henry lying there in Jack's apartment, so still and lifeless, how cold he felt to her touch…she didn't know what she would have done had it really been her Doctor…

"How're you crazy kids doin' back there?" Jack asked playfully from the driver's seat. Rose broke away from her dark reverie.

"We're just hunky dory" Jim replied for her.

"Well you look mighty cute back there" Jack laughed. "Well, the paper said 8 o'clock. We should be there in about 15 minutes" Jack informed them.

Jack looked at Rose through the rear-view mirror. He was filled with conflicting emotions at that moment. He was so pleased to be with Rose once more, and at the prospect of seeing the Doctor again; anxious, wondering how the heck they'll save the Doctor; and a slight sense of anger and betrayal at the memory of how the Doctor abandoned him all that time ago…He knew that all that mattered at this present moment in time was finding and retrieving the Doctor. Confrontations of a personal matter could wait.

xoxoxoxoxox

"This is the place" Laura said, pointing to the enormous warehouse. The building was on the outskirts of town, looking lonely in its isolation. The type of place where no one could hear you scream…

"Only just a bit ominous" the Doctor said as he rubbed his eyes "just a bit".

He switched off the vehicle and they sat there a moment.

The Doctor looked down at the suit he was wearing. He was pretty positive that burgundy was not his colour. "You sure about this suit?" he asked "Feels a bit naff -" he looked at Laura, realising from her expression he was being rude "erm, no offence to your husband of course…" Laura leaned her arm against the window and looked at him, "I can assure you Doctor, you're looking' sharp as a tack in that suit. That colour - it's all the rage these days" she said with a playful wink.

"Well, I suppose - when in Rome and all" he shrugged cheerily.  
He pulled out his pocket watch "8 o'clock. You ready?" he asked.  
Laura nodded.

They both stepped out of the truck and headed towards to warehouse. The Doctor was not entirely sure what he'd gotten himself into, but he was keen to find out.  
"Don't forget what I told you, and don't forget the accent" Laura hissed before knocking on the massive wooden door. The Doctor gave a curt nod.

Like at the speakeasy, a small slot in the door slid open. Two hardened eyes peered out into the darkness "It's just me and Henry - we've got the stuff" she said. The slot slid shut, and the door heaved open.  
"After you, doll face" the Doctor said, ushering her in.

The Doctor's eyes lit up, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight inside. It really was as if he had walked onto the set of a Jimmy Cagney gangster flick, everything you would expect from a gangster's hangout. Big dim looking' fellas in sharp suits with cigars hanging from their lips, green felt card tables, a ritzy bar, and a not so inviting looking section - where it could be assumed a number of poor schmucks had been rubbed out…

"Ah Henry, nice ta see ya again, and Laura - looking' gorgeous as ever" said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a tough looking man with slicked-back hair heading their way.  
"Oh wow, you're wearing spats! I love a good pair of spats" the Doctor blurted out gleefully before Laura nudged him sharply in the ribs.  
"Mickey! You're looking mighty fine tonight" she said with a flirtatious smile. Mickey took her hand and kissed it. "No hard feelings from the other night?' he asked with artificial concern.  
Laura shook her head "no no, of course not Mickey."  
"We've got that stuff you ordered, right on time too." she added quickly.

Mickey turned his attention from Laura to the Doctor. He moved so he was inches away from the Doctor's face. They looked each other hard in the eyes. The Doctor tried not to recoil from the smell of the man's warm breath - reeking of cheap booze and cigarettes.  
"Henry, you alright? You don't seem yourself tonight. Maybe you ought to lay off the juice for a bit" he laughed and slapped the Doctor on the back.  
"Come and bump gums while the stuff's bein' brought in. Might even dip the bill and taste the merchandise" he said.  
"Sure thing Mickey" The Doctor replied with a flawless American accent.  
Laura nodded approvingly and followed them to the card table.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is just men's business" Mickey said. "Why don't cha go fix yourself a drink? There's a good girl" Laura feigned a smile then headed in the direction of the bar.

Mickey and the Doctor approached the occupied card table.  
"Beat it fellas, go bring in the hooch" he told the men at the table.  
"Me and Henry here have some things to talk about." The hoods immediately got up and headed outside.

The Doctor and Mickey sat down at opposite sides of the table, staring intently at each other.  
"So Henry, what was all this business about a late delivery? I know you make the premium stuff, but still, we have a schedule to maintain and customers who rely on speedy delivery. We don't want to make the customers unhappy, do we Henry?" Mickey asked with a dangerous leer.  
"Oh no, no, definitely not" the Doctor agreed shaking his head vigorously.

While the Doctor and Mickey were discussing business, Laura opened her bag and reapplied her lipstick…

xoxoxoxoxox

In the meantime, Rose, Jack and Jim had arrived at the location. They had parked behind some greenery to conceal themselves.  
"What are they doing?" Rose asked, pointing as a number of men streamed out of the warehouse and headed towards them. "Surely they didn't see us coming!" Rose hissed in panic.  
Jack held a finger to her mouth as they continued to watch.  
"It's ok, they're just unloading that truck." Jim said with relief.

Something clicked in Rose's head "the moonshine" she said, "the bad stuff. We have to destroy it" she declared.  
Jack and Jim looked at her "Rose, we're here to save the Doctor" Jack pointed out.  
"And to get Laura" Jim chipped in.  
"Goodness knows how many guys they've got in there, plus the amount of ammunition they must have holed up in there! We'll be lucky if we even manage to get the Doctor out of there alive! Let alone destroy barrels and barrels of bad hooch!" Jack exclaimed.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him "If anyone drinks that stuff, they could get seriously sick - or die. We ain't leaving here without disposing of it one way or another" she said firmly.

Jack frowned at her for a moment, and then shook his head in admiration.  
"God how I've missed you" he said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
"Me too" she said with a wistful smile.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well ok then," he stated decisively "in that case I think some kind of plan is in order."

xoxoxoxox

Ooh, I can see it - the end of my story is approaching, how sad!

Sad - like knowing that I just watched the last episode of Doctor Who for several billion months! I wish was actually got the Xmas special at CHRISTMAS!

Last of the Timelords! AHHHHHHH! Incredible! sigh I think I might go and rewatch season 3 now! lol


	12. A Simple Plan

Hi guys, how's it going?

It's been a couple of weeks now without Doctor Who - amazingly, I am coping! Lol

I found (for the first time ever) two amazing Doctor Who posters - one with David Tennant's Doc and Rose, and one with him and Martha. (I also got a Life on Mars poster - peachy with a side of keen!)

I also found this box set of 10 new series books – a fraction of the price of buying them separately! So, that helps fill the void! The Stone Rose is my fav so far.

Oh, and completely off topic - I've seen Hairspray twice now - and think it's completely brilliant!!!

Ok – here's the next chapter.

xoxoxoxox

Rose, Jack and Jim stared at each other.

Devising a plan to save the Doctor, dispose of dozens of barrels of moonshine - while managing not to get shot by a dozen dangerous hoods was easier said than done.

Rose sighed. "C'mon guys - ideas."  
Jim opened his mouth as if about to say something, but closed it again.

"Rose, have you still got your mobile with you?" Jack asked. Rose nodded.  
"Mobile what?" Jim asked. They ignored him.  
Rose tilted her head "what are you thinking of Jack?" She paused, then smiled "the police?" she asked.

Jack nodded "They might as well do something useful! It shouldn't take them long to get here - especially if it's to catch Mickey Green and his moonshine operation"  
"We'd still have to get the Doctor out first - or they'd take him in too" she pointed out. "Don't forget Laura" Jim chipped in bitterly.

"Well, we've got half a plan - which is a good start." Jack said with a small smile. "Hand me the phone."

xoxoxoxox

Laura was getting tired of sitting by herself at the bar, missing all the action. She slid off the bar stool and headed towards Mickey and the Doctor.

Mickey looked up at her "Aww, missin' ya old man already?" he nodded at the Doctor. Laura smiled tightly, she ignored the question and asked if they'd like a drink.  
Mickey leaned back in his chair "No, that's alright Laura. We'll have a smell from the barrel when it's all inside." When Mickey had his head turned to check on the barrels progress, Laura signaled the Doctor; shaking her head and pointing at the barrels - _don't drink the moonshine._ The Doctor tilted his head in confusion, but nodded and leaned back on his chair.

"Only a few to go." Mickey said, rubbing his hands together, turning back to face the Doctor. "So Henry, in your opinion, how would you rank this lot with what you've previously done?" Mickey asked.  
The Doctor ran his hands through his hair "oh, not bad. But who wants that old hooch - you can drink that any old day! Say Mickey, have you ever had a banana daiquiri? Now _that's_ something!"  
Mickey frowned for a moment, then quirked an eyebrow "Banana daiquiri? Can't say I have, but I do like bananas" he said with a grin.

The Doctor leapt up "Well then, what are we waiting for?" He dug his hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small bunch of bananas.  
Mickey looked shocked and amused. "How the heck did you do that?"  
"Pockets, bigger on the inside" the Doctor shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Got anything else interesting down there?" Laura asked with a small wink.  
"Maybe later" the Doctor replied slyly.  
Mickey shook his head. "Henry, you're more interesting than I thought"

"Almost like a whole other person" the Doctor exclaimed.

Laura sidled towards Mickey, lightly stroking his arm. "Oh Mickey, about payment?" she hinted sweetly. Mickey turned to her "the suitcase is behind the bar if ya wanna go fetch it." She nodded eagerly and disappeared behind the bar. "Darling, I'm just going to put it in the truck, alright?" the Doctor nodded absently as he went to prepare the drinks.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Ok, the flatfeet are on their way. So, how to we get the Doctor out?" Jack said, thinking aloud. "And not get turned to Swiss cheese" Jim interjected.

Rose sighed "Oh I don't know. I can't concentrate, I keep wondering what's happening down there. We can't hear much from up hear. For all we know they could have discovered his identity by now, and could be torturing him or something. God I hope he's alright" Rose exclaimed. She would give anything to know what the Doctor was doing right now, her poor Doctor…

xoxoxoxox

"- and then I said 'why the long face?!'"

The warehouse erupted with laughter as the Doctor finished the punch line.  
Mickey wiped tears from his eyes "Good god I had no idea you were such a scream Henry! We'll have to get you down here more often. And boy these daiquiri things are the bee's knees!"  
The Doctor grinned broadly and pulled out some more bananas from his coat pocket and dumped them on the bar "Here, save 'em for later."

Mickey nodded and slapped his back "I propose a toast - to Henry and his banana daiquiris - purveyor of good times!"  
The hoods held up their glasses and drank.

One of the hoods, allergic to bananas, had decided to open one of the barrels and try the merchandise. After a mouthful he dropped his glass, causing it to shatter. The room became silent. All that could be heard was the sound of broken glass resonating throughout the warehouse. All eyes turned to the man, now grasping his throat and coughing up blood.

The Doctor's eyes widened, a fiery rage built up behind his eyes. He spun around to look at Laura; except, she was nowhere to be seen.

xoxoxoxox

Ooh, I'll leave it there til next time! Lol I think things are about to heat up…stay tuned!


	13. The Great Escape

Hi again – ooh nearly a 100 reviews! Hooray! I'm so stoked! Thanks guys!!!

Oh and right here and now – I swear on David Tennant's sideburns – Hairspray is a fun and _fantastic_ movie! The only people I've heard diss it – are the people who haven't actually seen it for themselves.  
Every single person I know who has _seen_ it – LOVED it. So check it out while you can!!!

Just re-watched _the Runaway Bride_ – I think Catherine Tate will be a good companion – a bit of a different dynamic from the younger Rose and Martha – but I can imagine episodes full of Tracy/Hepburn type banter – great fun!

Oh - have you all heard they're doing an ancient Rome episode? I've thought for a long time it'd be neat if they did one – and now they are! Hooray again! (anyone else trying to picture David Tennant in a toga? Lol)

Ok, enough dilly-dallying – on with the story.

xoxoxoxoxox

Jack, Rose and Jim were quietly discussing their plans to get inside the warehouse when they saw Laura hurrying outside with a large briefcase.

Although they had yet to formulate a plan, they instantaneously leapt up and, stealthily as they could, ran towards her.

Laura was totally oblivious to the approaching figures, her mind concerned only with the large quantity of money she had just procured. She heard muffled shouting from inside, _it appears someone tasted the moonshine after all_ she thought silently, _it's definitely time to leave. Pity about the Doctor though…_in the short time she had known him, she had grown quite fond of him. _Such a pity he'll be blown to pieces by Mickey and his gang. Ah well, he served his purpose better than I could have hoped for._

Just as she was about to open the door of the truck, three sets of hands grabbed her from behind.

xoxoxoxoxox

_Laura, what have you done?_ The Doctor thought angrily.

"Out of my way" the Doctor shouted, pushing past the large men surrounding the man on the floor. He leaned in and felt for the man's pulse. Next he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and held it over the man, scanning over the length of his body.

"I'm so sorry" the Doctor said looking down at the man.

Mickey stared at the Doctor; "You're sorry. _YOU'RE SORRY_? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

The Doctor glared back at him "I've done nothing. Well, except get duped by a sad-eyed woman who makes edible ball bearing cakes." He paused "But I think it's safe to assume someone has tampered with the moonshine. Oh and by the way, I'm not Henry, I'm the Doctor. Hello!" he grinned suddenly and waved.  
With that, he leapt from the ground and ran over to the opened barrel. He stuck a finger in and sniffed, shrugged and licked his hooch soaked finger.  
He frowned "Yep, definitely poisoned."

The men all stood there, slightly dumbfounded by the whole situation.  
Mickey shook his head "You're a bloody madman!" before the Doctor could reply "-soon to be a _dead_ man."  
Mickey reached into his coat and pulled out a gun…

xoxoxoxoxox

Jack and Jim held Laura firmly in place, tightly gripping both her arms.

"What have you done? What's going on in there? What's happened to the Doctor?" Rose demanded.  
Laura glared at Rose. "Get these goons to let go of me and I might feel like talking" she replied coolly.

Jack squeezed her arm. "You're not really in a position to make requests. Besides, from the speed you were leaving the joint, I'd say you're probably not that popular inside either. You know what, why don't we just throw her back inside?" he suggested.

Laura's eyes widened at once.

"Oh, I don't think she likes the sound of that." Jim jeered.  
Laura turned her head round to look at Jim "You, your voice sounds familiar - do I know you?" she inquired.  
Jim laughed coldly, "What, you don't remember me? Say then, do you remember my brother Andrew, Andrew Miller?"

At that point Jim let go of her arm and reached inside his pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Laura.

"Whoa Jim, what are you doing?" Rose asked slowly.

Jim glanced at her, his eyes becoming hard. "It's her, she killed my brother. I thought I could get her as a flatfoot, but I failed. I even thought if I sabotaged their precious moonshine operation I could get her that way - or at least Mickey Green would."

"Wait a minute, what? _You_ contaminated the moonshine? But what about all the people who could have gotten hurt?" Rose demanded.

Jim looked back at her "It would have been worth it, just to get her" he spat the last syllable with pure hatred.

"But here she is-" he laughed bitterly "-about to escape _again_ - with a tonne of money too, all while your Doctor friend gets blamed and rubbed out…" he paused to wipe angry tears from his eyes.  
"I don't know how she keeps doing it, how she keeps worming her way out of things…but it's time to stop" he declared waving the gun

Laura struggled against Jack's firm grasp, trying to escape.  
"Jack, you can't let him do this! No matter what she did, you can't let him kill her!" Rose exclaimed.

A shot rang out from inside the warehouse.

Rose screamed.  
"Doctor!!!"

She threw Jack an apologetic glance before running off in the direction of the warehouse entrance.

At that moment, she didn't care. She didn't care that Jim was about to shoot Laura, that Jack would have to handle the situation, that she might get shot to bits by going in that warehouse - didn't care at all.

All she cared about now was finding the Doctor, holding him, knowing he was alright. Oh God, she prayed he was alright.

xoxoxoxoxox

The Doctor patted down his suit and smiled with relief. _Thank goodness, no holes. _He had managed to leap behind a large metal container in time. But really, he needn't had worried too much - all those banana daiquiris had clearly impaired Mickey's target shooting ability. Oh, and blowing up the light bulb hanging directly above Mickey Green's head may have played a tiny role as well.

Still, no need to hang around when a furious chap in spats is pointing a gun at you.

"Doctor? Where're ya hiding?" Mickey called out. He began randomly shooting at anything which could be concealing the Doctor.

The Doctor snuck at quick peak. Mickey and the hoods were heading in the opposite direction. _Good golly, what a bright bunch_. _Tribute to the human race, they are.  
_He ducked back down and began crawling towards the open doors of the warehouse, hidden from sight by a series of large wooden crates.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.  
"Doctor!" the voice cried desperately from somewhere outside.

The Doctor smiled, then instantly stopped. _Rose, no, what are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!_

Just as Rose reached the door, the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver up at the ceiling and blew all the remaining bulbs in the building.  
He leaped up and raced to the door, grabbing her hand in the process.

"Hello, long time no see." he greeted cheerily. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder to the darkened warehouse.  
"I think we ought to run. Really fast."  
Rose nodded and held on for dear life.

They headed towards the area where Rose had left Jack, Jim and Laura.  
They were nowhere to be seen.  
"Who are you looking for?' the Doctor asked breathlessly.  
"Ja- Where did they-" Rose started when Jack's car came out of nowhere, screeching to a sudden halt in front of them.  
"Quick, get in!" Jack roared. The Doctor and Rose obeyed and piled into the back seat, speeding off as quickly as they could.

As they left the premises, they passed a number of police cars, all heading towards Mickey Green and his mentally deficit goons.

Mickey and his moonshine op - sorted.

xoxoxoxoxox

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other for a moment, then threw their arms around each other in a tight, tender embrace.  
Rose was indescribably happy to have him in her arms again. It felt like it had been a lifetime since she had seen him, smelt him, touched him.  
The Doctor stroked her hair and sighed. Rose Tyler, she was one-of-a-kind. They pulled away and smiled at each other.  
"Ooh I missed you! I was so worried!" Rose gushed "What happened in there?" She paused and brushed away dust and glass fragments from his hair, then looked him up and down "- And what the heckle and jeckle are you wearing?!"

Before the Doctor could reply, the car came to an abrupt stop.

xoxoxoxoxox

Oh, there we go – only one more chapter and an epilogue-type thing – or is it simply two chapters? thinks  
Anywho the end is in sight!  
(Seriously thought, when does one actually use an epilogue rather than just having a final chapter? Or is an epilogue set later on? In which case – there are two chapters and no epilogue to go.)


	14. The Conversation

Hi guys! Thanks again for all the kind, encouraging reviews, it means a lot!

Oooh, there's only one more chapter to go, and then it'll be done, kaput!

I've really had fun writing this story -even if it strayed a little from my hopes of noir!

But I guess by this point in the story, it was really necessary - seeing as though all the twenties characters have now gone, and we are now left with everybody's favourite time travelling trio!

- Oh and I have changed Jack's 'backstory' from what was said in Utopia.

xoxoxoxoxox

The area was quiet and deserted. The moon shined above, softly illuminating the land.  
Jack got out of the car and waited silently.  
Rose and the Doctor did the same, shutting the doors behind them.

Jack was staring at the Doctor.

"Hello Jack" the Doctor said calmly.  
Jack's eyes began glaze over. "Doctor" was all he could manage to say.  
The Doctor's posture relaxed, and gave Jack a smile that could melt stone.

"Come 'ere" he said with a wide grin, holding out his arms.  
Jack's mouth turned up into a smile as he threw his arms around the Doctor, allowing himself to become encased in a warm, consuming embrace.  
Jack held him tightly. "You have no idea how much I missed you" he said, his voice full of joy and relief to have finally found his Doctor.  
They stood there for a moment before Jack pulled back.

They looked each other up and down, before the Doctor spoke.  
"Have to say Jack, these twenties fashions suit you. You're just a little bit foxy!" the Doctor commented with a broad grin.  
Jack gave a small laugh. "Not sure if I can say the same about you Ron _Burgundy!__"  
_The Doctor looked down at the suit and pulled a face.  
"You see, I said burgundy was defiantly _not_ my colour!"

Jack became serious. He could finally ask the question that'd been burning in his mind for the last several months.  
"Doctor, why did you leave me - back there on Satellite Five?" He paused "-And what's happened to me?"  
Before the Doctor could reply, Rose frowned and asked "What do you mean? Happened to you? What _has_ happened to you?"

Jack looked at her strangely "I've died twice now - back on Satellite Five and about five minutes before you came out of that warehouse."  
"What do you mean died?" Rose asked incredulously. "You can't have died - you're right here!" She leaned forward and poked him. "See, still there."  
Jack pointed to a faint lipstick imprint on his lips. Rose frowned, while the Doctor looked bemused "Death by lipstick Jack?" the Doctor asked quizzically.  
Rose's eyes widened "Laura?"  
The Doctor turned to her with a confused look.  
Rose began to say something before something else dawned on her - Jim and Laura were not in the car. It'd been such a mad dash to escape, and she'd been so overwhelmed seeing the Doctor again, she had been completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Where's Jim and Laura?" she asked slowly.  
Jack sighed, he began to recount what had happened after she left…

_Jim was beginning to shake with anger, the gun in his hand waving precariously.  
__"Why did you kill my brother? I was under the impression you liked him…" Jim's voice trailed off.  
__Laura smiled coolly. "Your brother was handsome, yes. There was a short time when I was genuinely fond of him. But ultimately, he was merely a pawn in the bigger scheme of things. He was such a fool, thinking he could catch me, change me... There was never any real evidence linking me to those deaths you know, well - besides the fact I was 'romantically attached' to a few of them…I made sure they all looked like the work of Mickey and his hoods." She shook her head "But somehow, he knew. He was getting too close to the truth, so I did what I had to do to silence him. I played nice. Gave him the sob story, fluttered my eyelashes at him and had him. It was that easy. Later on when his morals came back into play - I kissed him." At that point she relaxed under Jack's firm grip. As Jack looked down in confusion she leaned up and kissed him, long and hard. Jack's grip loosened as he stumbled backwards.  
"Not such a bad way to go" Laura shrugged. Jim gasped "the lipstick!" He looked down and ran over to Jack. By now Jack was lying on the hard ground, his breathing shallow.  
"Jack, I'm so sorry. It's all gone wrong - none of this was supposed to happen. She was just supposed to get caught out by Mickey Green and -" he began to sob. "I'll make this right, I promise you..."  
"It's alright Jim" Jack said with a weak, but cheeky grin "there're worse ways to go…" and he was gone. _

"After that- " Jack paused "- I can only assume that he caught up with her, killed her, then shot himself out of guilt. They were both lying there, but I couldn't help them - you were in danger. I had to make a choice." Jack said, looking away. "He was a good man really, a great partner..."

The three of them stood there in silence.

"Poor Jim. What hate can do to a person…" Rose thought aloud, before her mind snapped back to Jack.  
"But wait a minute Jack, how _did_ you come back to life? That's impossible!" Rose exclaimed in confusion. "Are you sure you didn't just pass out or something? Maybe the lipstick was different to the one that killed Henry. Like - a weaker one or something…"

It was the Doctor who spoke next. "No, he's probably right. He died, then came back again. And that -" he paused "- is the answer to both your questions Jack."

Jack looked confused. "What do you mean the answers to my questions? That doesn't tell me anything! Doesn't tell me why you left me thousands of years in the future, or how I can be 'exterminated' one minute, then the next I'm not!" he replied angrily.

The Doctor went over and leaned against the car. He slowly ran his hands through his hair. "Hmm, how to tell you this… well, to put it simply - you're immortal Jack. That's why I left you and why you didn't die. It was back on Satellite Five…" A faraway look came over the Doctor as he continued, "the Daleks knew I wasn't going to use that delta wave - it would have wiped out the whole planet - it seemed as though all was lost, until Rose came back…"

Rose stared at him in confusion "Wait, why don't I remember what happened? I remember being back with Mum and Mickey, then back in the TARDIS when you changed!"  
The Doctor held up a hand to let him continue. She nodded and went to go stand next to him by the car.

He shook his head and smiled. "Rose, so brave and selfless. I had sent you back home where you would be safe, but no, you wouldn't have any of that. Opened up the heart of the TARDIS, you did, and looked inside it's very soul. You absorbed the time vortex in the process. Now, nobody is supposed to do that - but you did, and well - you saved the world."

Jack and Rose looked at each other in amazement, both learning of things neither could have imagined. "Then what?" Jack asked, the answer so near…

"Rose, or _Bad Wolf_, as she called herself, had all the powers of the time vortex - she could take life, and she could bring life. The Daleks were defeated, and you were brought back. The trouble is, she couldn't control it - seems she brought you back forever. Still, that's something I suppose." he shrugged. "The final act of the time war was life…"

"But still, why would you leave me just because I can't die? Surely that's a good thing?" Jack questioned.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Because you're wrong Jack. A fixed point in time and space. I'm sorry Jack. So sorry – but I couldn't help it. It's part of my nature to run from such things. You're an unnatural thing Jack. "  
Jack laughed. "I've been called _that_ before!" The comment momentarily lightened the mood.

Rose was staring at the ground. So much information…it was only then she connected the dots, with what was just said - and what he had told her at the time.

"But of course - the time vortex - that's why you changed, isn't it? Because I took it, then you had to take it back…it's my fault you died. I hadn't realised…" she suddenly got teary-eyed.  
The Doctor turned to look down at her "Oh no Rose. Don't do that" he said with a small smile. He gently wiped away her tears and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Remember - you saved the world, Rose Tyler. It was _my_ choice to take the vortex from you. And if I ever had to - I would do it again."  
Rose gazed up at him, at her Doctor...and smiled.  
"Besides," he pointed out, "look how foxy I turned out to be" the Doctor said with a wink.

The three of them burst out laughing.  
Jack went over and joined Rose and the Doctor in a group hug. He felt more at peace than he had felt in a very long time.

"Say, anyone up for a banana daiquiri? I know this great little bar at the end of the universe…" the Doctor offered in a cheery voice.

Rose and Jack looked at each other. "I think I've had quite enough of alcoholic beverages for one night." Rose said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Think that pizza place is still open?"

xoxoxoxoxox

Oh - one more chapter to go!

Sorry if I muddled my season 1/3 explanation about Jack. All that stuff about time vortexes and stuff, I wrote it as best I could remember. Hopefully I got the basic gist of it correct.

Hope you guys have been liking the story ok. It's taken on a life of its own from when I first started it - especially after seeing the whole of season 3...


	15. Farewell, My Lovely

And here it is - the last ever bit of this story, the final chapter of _Kiss Me Deadly_.

Many thanks again to all the brilliant people who left reviews and gave me positive feedback - it's all been well appreciated!

Ooh - just curious - has anyone seen that new show _**Viva Laughlin**_? - The American remake of _**Blackpool**_ - I'm sure it'll be fine - but I couldn't help myself thinking "Where oh where is the delectable Mr Tennant?"  
I think Blackpool will always be my preference, but it'll be interesting to see how they have adapted it (plus Hugh Jackman's there…)

Oh - anywho - here it is - the conclusion to _Kiss Me Deadly… _

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"That pizza was definitely worth the wait" the Doctor said, as they left the restaurant.  
Jack and Rose gave a satisfied nod.

"I couldn't possibly eat another thing!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Oh well, I suppose I'll have to finish up that Cookies and Cream ice cream in the TARDIS freezer all by myself then" the Doctor replied nonchalantly.  
Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" she answered, hitting him playfully.  
"Ouch!"

It was strange to think, mere hours ago they were involved in murder, mayhem and moonshine.

"Cor blimey, I can't wait to get out of this suit" the Doctor exclaimed, childishly tugging at his burgundy jacket.  
"Neither can we" Jack commented teasingly. Rose wolf whistled.  
"You cheeky sods!" the Doctor laughed.

Jack, Rose and the Doctor walked together arm-in-arm down the surprisingly quiet Chicago street until they reached their destination.

"Oooh old girl, I've missed you!" the Doctor cooed, stoking the blue wooden panels of the TARDIS.  
Jack and Rose exchanged looks. _Get a room_ Rose mouthed. Jack grinned.  
"I saw that" the Doctor tutted with his back to her. Rose giggled and rolled her eyes.

Jack looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, I guess this is farewell, my lovely…" he said, suddenly sorrowful. "At least this time I get to say goodbye." he smiled sadly.

Rose's face fell. "Oh Jack."

She threw her arms around him and held him tight. Tears had already begun to sting her eyes. They stood there quietly for a moment before they reluctantly pulled away.

"What're you gonna do now?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

Jack dug his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I don't know - now that my partner's gone, I don't know if I really want to get back into the shamus biz…" his voice trailed off. _Poor Jim_… Jack felt a pang of guilt at the thought of his partner. He felt rotten that he had had to leave him behind. Dead or not, he knew what it felt like to be left behind.

Rose put an arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Oh Jack, I'm gonna miss you so much." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him gently.

The Doctor, who had been removing his tacky burgundy jacket, turned to face them. "Why are you gonna miss him?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to the outpouring of emotions that had just occurred.

Rose threw him a look "What do you mean 'why'? Of course I'll miss him - he's our Captain Jack!"

The Doctor scratched his head and frowned. "Well yes, what I meant was - how can you miss someone when they're still with you?"

Jack and Rose stared at him. "Wait a minute, do you mean-"

"Do you want to come with us?" the Doctor asked with slight impatience, as if it were the most obvious question in the world.

Jack quirked an eyebrow "Are you sure? I mean, I thought I was an 'unnatural thing'?" he pointed out.

"Well-" the Doctor reasoned, "I don't know if I'd have called you a _natural_ thing to begin with!" he laughed.

Rose jumped up and down "C'mon Jack - say yes! You have to!" she cried.  
Jack beamed "Then…yes!"  
Rose hugged him again, then ran over and kissed the Doctor on the cheek.  
"Gee, what was that for?" he asked in wonderment, running his fingers where her lips had been.  
Rose shrugged. "For being…you."

In that instant, the Doctor's mind flashed back to that intimate moment he had shared with Rose only a day or so ago. It had felt like a lifetime since they had stood there, so close…her hands running through his hair, her lips so tantalisingly close to his…

The Doctor could feel a slight blush coming over him. He broke out of his daze and clapped his hands.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I know for a fact that Mozart is _totally_ up for a rematch - and I've been practicing! Got lessons from Beethoven and everything!"

The Doctor unlocked the door to the TARDIS and held it open for Rose. Their eyes met for a moment, before she dashed in - ready to look for a smashing outfit to wear in 17th century Austria. She wanted to wear something that would make her beautiful and most importantly…irresistible.  
Goodness knows it didn't hurt Madame de Pompadour!  
She hoped that this time she'd be able to keep the Doctor's eyes from wandering to the ladies - although, _that_ wasn't any guarantee of avoiding trouble. No, Rose estimated that it would probably only be a matter of hours before they were once again running for their lives.  
At least now she would have Jack to help keep him out of trouble.

As Jack prepared to enter the TARDIS he stopped and looked the Doctor in the eye.  
"Thank you" he said simply, the look on his face said more.  
The Doctor nodded knowingly.  
He knew it was the right thing to do. It wasn't Jack's fault what had happened to him back on Satellite Five.  
Besides, even the Doctor had to admit he had missed the giant flirt.

"One question though Doctor-" Jack started hesitantly, "Do I _have_ to wear a powdered wig again? Because they really doesn't suit my complexion at all!" he complained with a dramatic sigh.  
The Doctor shook his head in amusement.

Jack laughed "Sorry Doc - vanity. Can't help it - used to be a poster boy you know. The 'Face of Boe' they used to call me." Jack gave him a playful wink before heading into the TARDIS.

The Doctor stood there for a moment. His face stuck in an expression of shock, awe and disbelief. He broke out of his short reverie, shaking his head wildly.  
"No no no no, couldn't possibly be…"

His mouth turned up into a large, goofy grin as he shut the door behind him.

It would seem the future would be very interesting, very interesting indeed.  
But for now, he had a piano duel to contend with.

**The End. **

xoxoxoxoxoxox

And there you go. The very very end. Thanks once more to readers for reading, and reviewers for reviewing.

If you didn't think this story was too rubbish and you have nothing better to do on a Sunday arvo - why not check out my other Doctor Who story shameless plug - **My Casanova. **

- Because, as they say - what's better than one David Tennant? … Two of course! Lol

Cheerio:-)


End file.
